1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and device for desensitizing an animal to a particular sound such that anxiety caused by the sound is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Approximately 20-50% of pets develop an anxiety or fear associated with a particular sound such as thunder, gunfire, car backfire, fireworks, and various other sudden and intense sounds. This anxiety causes the pet to pant, pace, tremble, hide, bark, and/or become aggressive and/or destructive. When such an anxiety goes untreated, the pet is likely to develop additional anxieties, creating an unhappy and unhealthy pet.
Currently, anxiety associated with a particular sound is treated by a strong sedative prescribed by a veterinarian. Drawbacks to sedatives include cost, side effects, incapacitation of the pet, and injury associated therewith. Additionally, although sedatives can be administered to a pet prior to, for example, an impending storm, many anxiety-causing sounds are unpredictable and sudden such that sedating a pet prior to the onset of anxiety is not possible.
Conventional methods for desensitizing a pet to a particular sound require a pet owner to conduct therapy sessions multiple times a day on an ongoing basis. One such conventional method is detailed at www.scarednomore.com. Consequently, a method and device for desensitizing a pet to a particular sound and for minimizing the active involvement of a pet owner in such desensitization is desired.